I'll Be Waiting
by oh.you.fancy.huh
Summary: Takes place during New Moon when Bella visits the Cullen house. Instead of walking away, she goes inside... read here to find out what happens! R&R! Please just try it out!
1. Chapter 1

I got in the car and started driving. I knew exactly where I was headed to, and I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't pull myself away from _him_.

My old car wound through the green forest until I saw the opening I had to turn into. It was so familiar, but something was different. The colours were dull, the sun wasn't as bright, basically, everything seemed…dead.

I pulled up to the white mansion and looked it over. The outside was just the same, but like everything else, it seemed somewhat dead. I walked over to the window and cupped my hands over my eyes so I could peer in.

The house was empty. The furniture was gone, the television was gone, and everything was gone. I wasn't sure if it was easier to see the house empty so that the memories weren't as strong, or if it hurt more knowing that_ he_ was gone forever. That this was not some nightmare I could wake up from.

I walked over to the door and twisted the knob hesitantly. It swung open with a little push. I stayed in the frame of the door, scared to enter. I looked around. Empty.

I took one step in, and right after I did, I wished I hadn't. The tears came thick and heavy down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them away but more kept coming I tried to hold the sobs back, but it was too hard. I clutched at my sides, for the hole in my stomach was ripping.

I kept walking through the house. The once beautiful kitchen was completely empty, the living room was also empty, even the glass wall was covered up with what seemed like metal.

I stopped short, wondering _what the hell am I doing here? Am I _trying_ to push myself back into the zombie state I was in not too long ago?_ _Had I turned masochistic_- I stopped short, remembering Edward –flinch- comparing himself to a sick, masochistic lion. I was just a feeble lamb… a stupid one at that.

Thinking about the past made the hole in my stomach rip even more than I ever thought possible. It was like someone was dragging me across daggers that were so sharp they could cut easily through vampire skin – I stopped again.

I walked over to where the grand piano used to be. I remembered _him _playing my lullaby the first time I came to visit the Cullen family. Nothing was wrong then, everything…fit. Life was perfect…too perfect.

I walked away from the sad sight and started slowly walking up the curling stairs, holding onto the banister as I went. The smooth wood was familiar under my hand. _Could it really have been five months since I was last here?_ That was hard to believe, the fact that it was _so_ long ago and yet everything seemed so clear. The pain as well.

When I reached the top of the stairs I paused again. The walls were bare, and I was surprised that the light bulbs were still in place. Why was I surprised that this floor was the same as the last…empty? Carlisle's beautiful wooden cross I remembered was gone too.

I continued walking. I stopped at the end of the hallway – _his _room.

I placed my shaky hand on the knob, but didn't twist yet. I was scared…scared that if I entered his room that the pain would increase. I most likely right. I sucked in a sharp breath, twisted the brass knob, and pushed. The door swung open easily. The sight in front of me ripped me apart.

The hole in my stomach hurt more than ever. I threw my arms around my torso and tried to focus on breathing. It was hard to do with my uncontrollable crying. Even though everything was wet and blurry, I could still see everything.

Everything was still in place. The walls weren't stripped, the couch was still there, along with the radio and C.D.'S he owned, even the small things were still there. His rug lay dusty on the floor; a couple of books were lying in the corners of his room. One book caught my attention – _Wuthering Heights_.

The glass wall wasn't covered up in this room. The gold curtains draped on either sides of it. I was only two steps in when I spotted something on his C.D. shelf that made me sob even more.

It was a picture of him and me. It was on my birthday, the picture was took place in Charlie's kitchen. Edward –wince- looked so happy. Happy with me. I stroked my hand across his beautiful face. The memory I had of him was foggy, and didn't complete his perfection. The picture was much different. He looked amazing, like he was right there, right now.

_If only._ I thought. But what good would that do? Having him back? It wouldn't do anything except crush my already broken heart. He would feel the same as he did when he left five months ago. No different.

I was so melodramatic, but it was true, he would feel the same.

I walked around his room some more. I spotted his opened closet and checked to see what was there. All of his clothes were still there, and then I spotted a piece of paper folded up on the floor.

I picked up the tattered paper and unfolded it. Edward's neat writing was on it. It read:

_Bella,_

_I should do this in person –as it is the formal way to do things- but, I think it'd be best if I did not have to see you. What we had was not what it appeared to be. I do not love you, I never have, I never will. You are a human –mere food to me. I think it's best that I just leave, stop ruining your life, and move on. Most of the boys at school are just dying to get their chance with you. I am not one of them I am sorry, but I must go now. It's better for both of us. I don't have to keep lying, and …_

It was all crossed-out. It ripped me apart knowing that he had planned his decision perfectly. He had written it, probably recited it.

I kneeled on the floor, sobbing. I was amazed that I still had tears left from crying so much. I got up though, and started walking around. I sat down on the couch and grabbed a book. After an hour or so, I got bored and started looking around again.

I looked at the stereo and saw a shiny silver CD in it. I pressed the silver _play _button. The music that came out of the speakers made me sob hysterically. It was my lullaby.

I fell to the floor, sobbing, holding my sides, and gasping for air. Memories flooded my brain. It was the first time I had gone to the Cullen's and Edward brought me to his piano and started playing a happy song, then the song turned into something slower. Edward told me I was the one he had created it after.

The memory made me sob even _more_. _Is this physically possible?!_ I thought tiredly to myself. I was exhausted. All the driving, regaining my friendship with Angela and Mike. Everything was blurry –not because of the tears but because of the sleep deprivation- and I let my head fall to the floor.

I cried myself to sleep within minutes.

…………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N – I know it's short, but I just wanted to see if you guys liked it. The chapters will get longer but this is just to test it out. THANKS, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!**

**-jenna009!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello again. So here's the second chapter… I don't know how good it is, because it's hard to continue that. I was thinking about leaving it as a one shot, but decided against it. Anyways, if you're wondering about Charlie he'll tie in – no worries!**

**---------------P.S. IF YOU READ LOVE IS BLIND I WILL HAVE SOMETHING AT THE BOTTOM FOR YOU TO READ –THANKS!----------**

**The whole story is in Bella's POV unless it says otherwise. Also, when you**

**see Renee, I'm sorry there's no accent my computer won't let me change it.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

I cried myself to sleep within minutes.

It wasn't a pleasant and comfortable sleep. I was very restless, and my mind wouldn't settle. I knew it was coming; the horrible nightmares. I would probably end up waking myself up soon. If there was a way to prevent it –other than not sleeping- then I would have found out about it, and done it by now.

_I was in a forest-y maze. Everything was a moss green. I was searching for something. I wasn't sure what that something was though. I kept running and searching, then I came to realization that there was nothing to find. The nothingness is what kept waking me up in terror. That there was nothing for me but nothing…._

As I had predicted, I bolted up, ram-rod straight, screaming in horror. I looked around half expecting Charlie to come in wondering if I had been hurt or if someone had broken in. But, Charlie wouldn't come in for two reasons, one: I was not at home, in my own bed, safe and secure. Two: Charlie thinks that I'm off somewhere by myself, or visiting Renee. I let Charlie come up with his own assumptions, this way I don't have to lie to him –not that lying would do me any good. I'm horrible at it- thinking that made me remember one night with _him_…he had told me I was a terrible actress and that being an actress is out of my career path. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I attempted to blink them back, but failed.

Instead, I thought of Charlie. I thought of what I had done, and how I had managed to pull it off…

"_Dad…can we talk?" I asked him._

"_Sure, go ahead Bells," he was happy and more pleased with me since I had been hanging out with Jake so much. I had been much happier, more complete. _

"_I'm…I'm leaving for a little while." I told him, taking in his expression._

"_Just make sure you're back by ten – you still have a curfew you know."_

"_No…dad, I mean…I'm leaving Forks for a little bit." I watched him carefully, he kept his eyes on his plate._

"_Why? Bella, you've been so happy, and Jacob…you'll break his heart." He looked up now, and his eyes were sad. I was the one to look down now._

"_It's...hard to be here, you know…? I'll come back, soon. I promise."_

"_You really want to do this?"_

_I nodded. _

"_Can I stop you?" he sounded worried._

_I shook my head 'no'. "I'll come back home. Don't worry, it's just temporary. When things become easier for me, I'll be back."_

"…_if you say so…." _

Charlie and I had some further discussions on the subject but they didn't matter. I was determined to leave. I had already said goodbye to Jacob, which wasn't very easy…

_I parked my car at the end of the pebble driveway. Jacob had heard me and came out to meet me, grinning, but the grin faded when he realized I had no intentions on staying._

_The rain was falling down pretty hard. I pulled up my hood on my raincoat and met Jacob half way._

"_Hi," he greeted half-heartedly. _

"_Hi." I used just as much enthusiasm, and I didn't have to fake it or force it out._

"_What's wrong?" he demanded, still sad._

"_Jake…I'm leaving Forks." I told him, looking down at the ground._

"_What? Why?" his voice was hurt._

"_It's too hard, you know…." I tried to close off the subject._

"_Bella, he's gone! He left, stay with me! I'll come with you! Don't leave…. Please." He pleaded. That hurt. I started crying._

"_No. I'll come back. I promise. Take care of Charlie for me, he'll need to have someone to keep him company."_

_I looked up now. Jacob was crying as well, but silently. I was grateful that it was raining and that he wouldn't be able to see my tears._

"_Please don't do this." He pleaded again._

"_I have to. Please don't make this any harder. Goodbye." I whispered. If I would've raised my voice any higher it would've cracked._

_I turned to leave but I felt a big hand on my wrist. I turned back to see Jacob holding onto me. He pulled me into a hug and held me close. It was comforting. It felt nice, and right. But it shouldn't be like this and it would only hurt me more when I left._

"_I have to go now." I pulled away from him and started walking. When I reached my truck Jacob was still standing in the rain, and he watched as I drove away. I didn't know how long he stayed out there, and I didn't want to._

So now I'm in the present time, and all I can do is think about the past. It hurt, and the hole in my stomach was ripping me apart, I wrapped my arms around my torso and kept taking wild gasps of air.

It took me a while to calm down, but when I did I noticed that it was still dark out. I looked at the digital clock that was next to _his_ couch. It read: three twenty-seven.

I wasn't tired though so I stood up and started walking around.

My lullaby was no longer playing and the CD had stopped playing. I went out into the hall, and into Jasper and Alice's room. She'd been gone longer than what I had expected, the last time I saw her was at my birthday…the last time I saw Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and…Edward –wince-. I missed them all, even Rosalie.

I wondered if Emmett and Rosalie had gone back to Africa, or if they travelled with their family now. What about Alice and Jasper?…had they gone off on their own? It was hard thinking about all of them.

I left Alice's room, and went downstairs, out the front door, and sat down on the porch. It was raining, and it was cold, but I didn't care. There was something telling me to wait, for what – I have no idea, but I did. I would go inside when I needed to.

**A/N –So what did you guys think? Yes, the last part **_**will**_** tie in, don't worry. I know there were a lot of flashbacks but it was just to make things clear. And I know how the hole was in Bella's chest, but I messed it up so it's stomach for now.**

**Review please! Thanks! Tell me what you think, I like long reviews…lol. **

_**LOVE IS BLIND:**_

_**Hey, sorry about the delay, but I got a new laptop for all my writing, so I have to send my file to myself, and then continue it! I have six pages or so done already, but it's not quite done. SORRY!!! THANKS THOUGH!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hello again! I'm really excited about this story. I'm starting to have an idea, and this story won't be very long but I was thinking…if this changes most of the events with Jacob and everything, then what about Eclipse? And she doesn't know about Jacob becoming a werewolf, so then what happens? Then when she has Nessie what will happen?! So many things to do! I'm so excited.**

**Anyways, here's the third chapter I hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

There was something telling me to wait for what – I had no idea, but I did. I would go inside when I needed to.

I sat on the porch for so long that I saw the sun rise. It was beautiful. The sun was an orange and pink colour. It came up over the green forest slowly. I was amazed. Words cannot describe such beauty. The sunrise reminded me of something else, not something…but someone. Someone who's beauty was much brighter than the sun, much more noticeable. A man sent from the Gods.

I flinched. I was half-hoping that _he_ would walk through the trees, arms wide open, taking me back. Loving me, accepting me.

I stood up and went back into the house. I wasn't hungry at all which was strange since I hadn't eaten since yesterday mornings breakfast. I had left after one small bowl of cereal.

Not knowing what to do with myself, I went back up to _his _room. I went to his closet and picked up the tattered paper. I stuffed it in my pocket. Then, I looked at all of his clothes. I was thinking about putting on a jacket of his, but thought that it would be creepy of me to do so.

It was seven-thirty am now. I decided that I should go downstairs for a bit. I went into the empty kitchen and looked around. I looked in the fridge and there were still pieces of my birthday cake left over. Most likely stale.

I decided that even though I wasn't near anyone, I still had to shower. I ran upstairs, and into the bathroom. I took a nice steaming hot shower and then when I got out I realized that my clothes were dirty and smelled horribly. I wrapped a towel around myself and went to Alice's room. She might have left some clothes behind, knowing that I would be here.

I opened up the closet door and found a ton of clothes, but none of them were Alice's. They were Jasper's. I went back to the bathroom, not sure what to do. I couldn't use Rosalie's because I wasn't on good terms with her. I wouldn't use Esme's because I wouldn't feel comfortable with that.

I decided what to do. I went to _his_ room, and started looking for a pair of pants. I found a pair of jeans. Then I started looking for a top – I found a button-up dress shirt. That was the best I could do. I took the clothes back to the bathroom and got changed quickly.

I didn't bother to brush my hair thoroughly; I just left it like a haystack atop my head.

So now I was in Edwards luscious smelling clothes with nothing to do. I got the feeling that I was waiting –again. So, I went back out on the porch. The sun was no longer there. In its places, were rain-darkened clouds. The rain was coming down fast, and heavy. I sat with my back against the door so that I wouldn't get wet.

After an hour or so, I felt something near me. I turned my head to see a little green frog sitting next to me. I scooped it up –frogs didn't bother me- and looked at it. It stared blankly back at me. _Is this what I was waiting for? A frog? _ I must've been wrong because the feeling to wait never went away.

Sitting on the porch made my mind wander. You'd think that after sitting here, with nothing to do would be tedious, but I enjoyed it. I was having a good time. I had been running for so long, and my mind would always be racing. Now, I could just sit here, in the quiet, and my mind had nothing to think about.

More time had passed then I thought. The sun was barely shining through the rainy clouds, but I could tell that it was in the middle of the sky. Noon. I still wasn't hungry or thirsty, for some reason, that fact didn't surprise me. As well as the sleep deprivation. I knew that Edward's absence would have a huge affect on me.

I was debating on going to sleep, but then the crickets started playing there beautiful songs, the frogs were croaking, and the trees were swaying, creating a beautiful symphony. I closed my eyes and let the music flood into my mind.

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."_

"_What a sick lamb."_

"_What a masochistic lion." _

………………………………………………………………_.._

"_You're exactly my brand of heroin." _

…………………………………………………………………_._

"_If I could dream at all, it would be about you, and I'm not ashamed of it."_

……………………………………………………………………………………_._

My breathing picked up, my heart sped up, and the hole in my stomach was hurting more than ever right now. How perfect my imagination was. It was as if he was standing right next to me, whispering the words in my ear. The pictures in my mind were so clear. How could that be possible?!

I stood up, and ran upstairs to his room. I needed sleep, a dreamless sleep. When I reached his room, I threw myself on the couch. I shut my eyes tightly, and counted to one hundred. Nothing. I lied awake for what seemed like hours. After a long time of counting sheep, I started drifting off. My eyes closed for the last time that night, and stayed shut.

"_EDWARD?!" I called out frantically, "EDWARD?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" _

_I was walking through a forest. Everything was green. I was looking for Edward, he had left me, and now I wanted him back. I was searching and searching, but I couldn't find him._

"_Over here Bella," he called out. I started looking again, but still couldn't see him._

"_Where?! Where are you?!" I yelled._

"_Bella, I have to tell you something…" he paused, "I love you. I always have. I'm sorry…now open your eyes," he commanded._

I opened my eyes. Nothing. No one. Just darkness. My breathing was heavy, and my heart was going crazy. Again, it was as if he was whispering the words to me. Like he was right there, talking to me. Reassuring me.

But he wasn't here. He was probably half way around the world, enjoying himself. Living his life, having fun, not having to watch over his extra-clumsy girlfriend.

So why is it that I can't convince myself that he _is_ here? That he _does_ care? Why do I feel like he's close to me? That _he's_ who I'm waiting for?

I got up, ran downstairs, and sat down with my back against the door again. It was raining harder than ever. But I didn't care. I finally knew what or whom I was waiting for. So here I would sit…waiting.

**A/N- ****I know, I know, it's short…but I don't want to keep going through this, plus I have something in mind that ONE of you knows about (you know who you are). That plan will soon come into play. Anyways; I hoped you liked it! Let me know!!!**

**-Jenna.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated in a while –Sorry. I hope you enjoy.**

I woke up to the freezing rain hitting me in the face. I shivered, stood up weakly, and headed towards the house.

I went to the bathroom, and took a nice hot shower. When I got out, I still looked like a mess.

I looked out the tiny bathroom window, and it was now a bit bright outside, it was just spitting now.

I ran downstairs, and outside. I wanted to go for a walk. I didn't know where I was going, or what I was doing… I just walked.

**Edwards POV**

It was now January and I was about ready to loose my mind.

Should I go back to Bella? Surely that would defeat the purpose of leaving. There would be no point. And what if she had moved on? What good would that do? But… wouldn't it be right if I checked to see that the man was appropriate?

After debating for several hours, I came to the conclusion that I would visit Bella, but I would _not_ talk to her. I had to promise myself that. All I would do was watch her, and make sure she was safe. Surely that wouldn't do any harm.

………………………………………………………………………

It had been a few days now, and I was back in Forks.

First I went to Bella's house, but she was gone. As was Charlie; at work I supposed.

I then went to Forks High, but she was no longer there.

I was becoming thirsty so I decided that I would go to the forest near my old house.

Off I ran, with rain hitting me in the face. The feeling was spectacular!

When I reached the old worn down house, I was not surprised by it's appearance. It was run-down and was enveloped in green vines.

The wind blew past me, and I sniffed; a smell so sweet went into my nostrils, making my head spin. Someone had been here recently.

In the back of my mind I knew who it was, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it.

Why would Bella have come here?

I started following her scent.

It lead me deep into the forest. There was hardly any life in here besides a few elk.

I kept running until I saw a figure. A person, with brown hair, my old shirt, and my old pants; walking slowly.

My head was spinning again. I followed quietly and quickly behind her, be ever so careful to not step on anything that would cause her to look.

An hour went by, and I was becoming nervous because she kept going deeper and deeper.

"Bella, turn around…," I whispered. I eternally kicked myself for that.

I couldn't tell if she heard me, but I assumed not, because she kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest.

After two hours, things were getting ridiculous. Her walk had slowed, and her shoulders were slumped.

I wanted so badly to run to her and tell her I was lying. That I have and always will love her.

"Go back Bella," I instructed. I was becoming anxious seeing her by herself in the woods.

I heard a twig crack, as if someone was stepping on it. I turned my head to see a mountain lion making its way over to Bella.

My Bella.

I watched as it stalked closer to her.

I was happy that I came because I could save her now, but what would happen if I did? I still had no idea whether or not she had found another love.

The predator was becoming closer and closer, and Bella was still oblivious to the fact that she could be killed in less than half a second.

"BELLA! WATCH OUT!" I yelled, flying myself at the enormous creature.

**BELLAS POV**

Suddenly, a figure came running out from behind a tree, and leaped into the air.

Clearly a person, and clearly a man.

I looked over to m y right and saw a huge mountain lion ready to spring itself at the man.

What do I do?! Do I help?! Do I run?! Do I yell?!

I focused on the person now. The voice sounded so familiar…like Edwards.

The man had bronze hair, and was moving with extreme speed, and gracefulness. Only one person could amaze me like that.

Edward.

Edward was here.

Fighting a mountain lion.

Edward was.

I gasped, and stumbled back, falling on my butt.

I turned to the moist ground, and looked at the grass. When the shrieking was over, I turned around to see Edward standing there. Perfectly.

**A/N – I know the chapters are short, but I don't like long chapters myself. Sorry if Edwards POV was sucky but it was hard to do. **

**Thanks,**

**~Jenna.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Here it is Chapter five. It's a bit long than the other chapters but only by a page or so. ENJOY!!!**

**Bella's POV**

None of this was making sense.

How did Edward get here? _When _did Edward get here? Why was Edward here?

I stared at him.

I stood up shakily, my eyes wide, and my lips trembling.

"Everything's okay Bella… you're just slightly insane," I told myself aloud, "These hallucinations will go away. Just breathe,"

"…Bella…?" Edward said. His voice was like velvet. I was ashamed at how lame my previous hallucinations of him were.

I stared. This was all fake. Edward wasn't here. He couldn't be here.

"…mm-hm…?" I responded quietly.

He just looked at me like I was crazy.

I took a step back. It was ridiculous letting this continue. I had to get away.

I turned around and started running back to the house. If Edward _was_ real, then he'd be able to catch me in seconds. This would help me determine whether I was completely crazy or not.

When I stopped at the house, I was relieved that he wasn't near me. Or so I thought.

I looked back at the house, panting. Edward was leaning against one of the pillars on the porch.

"Bella?" he asked again, stepping closer.

"What?" I whispered. My hands were shaking.

He just stared, and kept stepping closer, but hesitantly. I stood there, frozen.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," he soothed.

All I could do was stare. I had missed him so much, and now he was here, right in front of me, and all I could do was stand here.

Finally, he was standing right in front of me. He raised his hand to touch my face.

"Don't," I whispered with quivering lips. If he touched me now, it would hurt when he left again.

He stared at me with hurt eyes.

"…why…?" he whispered back.

"Because when you leave, it will hurt," I confessed.

"… I'm not leaving, Bella," he told me.

I was hesitant. It was hard to believe him… this still must be a hallucination, or a dream… maybe I didn't wake up when I was outside… maybe I was still sleeping.

"Wake up, Bella!" I groaned. I pinched myself on the arm.

"You're not asleep," Edward told me.

"Yes I am. I'm dreaming. If I was awake, you wouldn't be here," I said, looking down.

I was amazed at how perfect my dream was, how well I got every detail of him right.

"You're awake. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," he told me.

**Edwards POV**

It was understandable that she didn't believe me. I was a good liar, but only because I have to be, and it turned out that I had caused more damage than I did repair.

"Please…just leave," she whispered.

I stared at her, shocked.

Of course I still love Bella, but wasn't that my goal; to leave without talking to her?

"Why? I asked again.

"Because… I already told you… you're not _real_. You're not here. You're off somewhere else…," she sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince me.

"I'm here…I'm real… and if you want, I won't go anywhere," should I just leave? Wouldn't that be the right thing?

"No. You're. Not. This is a dream… or a hallucination… is it possible that I could've died while I was asleep?" she asked herself.

"I can understand how you think that this hell, but, you're awake. Bella, believe me, please," I begged.

If she wanted me to go that badly, I would, but I had to find one thing out first.

"If this was hell than you wouldn't be here…," she kept staring at the ground.

"Bella," I put my index finger under her chin and raised it up so she would look at me. When she did, she gasped.

**Bella's POV**

I only gasped because it felt so… real. His cold hands that were hard as a stone but yet soft.

I shivered, not because of his skin temperature, but because I was looking into his coal black eyes.

My breathing picked up, and my heart was racing. Edward was here. And this is real. I thought.

"…Edward?" I whispered.

He smiled his crooked smile; taking my breath away.

I brought my hand to his face, and rubbed my thumb along his cheek.

"Is it really you?" I asked quietly.

He nodded.

I stared at him; unable to look away.

I pulled my hand away.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"I had to see you," he responded.

"Why?" I asked again. Why would he have to see someone he didn't want anymore?

"Bella, I love you. I always have,"

"… but you left… you don't want me… this isn't making sense," I said so quietly that I could hardly gear myself.

"I lied, and I'm sorry. But I had to. I thought that if you thought I didn't want you anymore, that you would move on and live a happy human life," he explained, "but you believed me so quickly! I thought I would've had to try and convince you for hours! But it only took five minutes… even after all the times I've told you I love you, you still believed me… why?" he asked.

"It never made sense for you to love me,"

"Bella, that is utterly absurd. You are my life, it's my nature to find one person, and stay with them for the rest of my life," he told me.

The next thing I did wasn't the smartest thing.

I ran to him, jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissed him. Kissed like I've never kissed him before.

My breathing and heart rate started picking up. Usually Edward would say that things had gone too far, but he kept kissing me.

I felt his tongue along my lower lip. I wound my fingers in his hair; trying to pull him closer. But that's when I did it. he stopped, pulled back, and looked at me.

That's when I noticed the big problem:

He was thirsty.

**A/N- How did you like it? I tried to make it as Edward-y as possible but it's hard. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and just review!**

~Jenna


	6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**A/N- Hello everyone!! I know you haven't heard from me in a while, and I'm sorry about that, there's just a lot going on, but I thought that I'd let you know that I am still alive. I mainly wrote this up because I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for not updating, and also because I want to know if you want me to continue with the story!!**

**Thank you for all your support, I REALLY appreciate it!!**

**~Jenna **


End file.
